18's release
by The Merchant12
Summary: Android 18 loves her husband. Really, she does! Krillin can't satisfy her however, so she looks in other places. Rated M, cheating and eventual cuckolding. 18 x Goku, Gohan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

18 let out a lust-ridden cry. Her Womanhood felt as though it were on fire as the man who had her on all fours like a bitch in heat pounded her relentlessly with his massive, thick cock. No, it wasn't Krillin, but Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku. The man grabbed her tits, playing with the large, sensitive mounds as he plunged himself deeper and deeper, practically grazing her womb. Her jaw clenched as hard as possible, 18 didn't think she was a screamer until she tried to desperately keep silent, that task failing outright.

"Harder, fuck harder Goku!"

The beautiful Android began seeing stars as her demand was answered with a flare of golden aura, the Saiyans speed increased exponentially and the sounds of wet flesh filling both the lovers ears making the entire ordeal too much to bear for the blonde. She was so close, almost there….

Suddenly, the androids beautiful blue eyes snapped open, letting out a silent scream. Her breathing was sharp, shallow, and her whole body was draped in cold sweat. She wore a plain white top and panties that night, meaning her bedsheets received most of the damage from her hormonal fueled fantasy. She saw her husband Krillin sleeping next to her with a goofy smile on his face, allowing the Android to briefly forget her dream as she saw the man she loved. That moment didn't last once she began to cool down, her body feeling the fluids that it released.

Her right hand slid down to feel her wet crotch, biting down a moan from the androids fingers soft touch, resisting her urges to relieve herself. She slowly got up and saw her digital clock hanging from her wall.

"Damn, 5:30? Way too early for this."

The Android rubbed her eyes and began to stretch, her lascivious figure unintentionally revealed for anyone lucky enough to catch a glimpse. She removed her damp top and panties, throwing them in her pile of dirty laundry. Making her way to the shower, she turned on her shower head and stepped in the nearly searing hot water, the warmth shedding her sweat. She grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather her massive tits, still sensitive from her pent-up frustration. Her mind wandered to her dirty dream, recalling the handsome Saiyan man, wishing Gokus hands were hers.

"Damn it, don't think like some sort of schoolgirl, you're married for God's sake.."

Her body obviously did not respond to her mental wishes, her left hand clutching her beautiful right breast, whilst her right hand made its to her womanhood, wet from her dirty mind. Her fingers teased her hairless pussy, playing with the tight lips. Slowly, she slipped her middle finger inside of her, feeling her tight walls clench around herself. She gripped her tit tighter as she inserted her index finger and her thumb reached over to rub her swollen clit.

18 began pumping her fingers at a blinding pace, her thumb ravaging her clit at a similar speed. Her left hand left her breast to join the other, inserting its own middle and index fingers, making sure both sets matched each others rhythms, as her left thumb sandwiched her clit alongside the right. Throughout the entire ordeal she imagined Gokus massive cock inside of her, with her legs held high by his powerful hands, keeping her legs opened as wide as possible as he fucked her brutally, their pelvises practically crashing against each others.

The Goddess could only take so much, and with a thrust of her hips and head thrown back, her orgasm gushed from her womanhood, knees going weak to the point her back pressed against the showers wall for support, slowly sliding until she finally sat down. Her breath was slow and steady as she was recovering from her orgasm, watching the small stream from her release mix

with water, swirling down the drain.

"Shit…"

The Android counted in her head and shook it clear. This was the 7th time this has happened where a filthy dream invaded her sleep. What's worse, it wasn't just Goku. She fantasize about other men constantly, from Vegeta to Gohan. It was not her fault, she needed a release since Krillin was just not a good lover and not the best looking guy. He's sweet, but lacks the virility, the attractiveness of the other men. Krillin can't even last for 5 minutes, leaving herself to finish off. That's when the fantasies began.

18 resumed her shower, truly cleaning herself and getting looked at the time, barely 6:00. Her mind told her to stop from leaving the house but her body didn't listen, much like in the shower. She knew well enough Krillin and Maron won't be up for another 2 or 3 hours, and knew who to find around this time.


	2. Chapter 2

18 flew straight toward the mountains, scanning over the vast forest that covered its surface. After some time viewing the area, her eyes caught a flash of aura. She sped towards it at full speed, coming to a full stop once she saw the prize. Before herr was Earth's mighty warrior, Son Goku, currently doing a set of Katas with a grace that rivaled the greatest dancer. 18 revealed a deviant smile, as she made her way to the man.

Goku was in the middle of doing a spinning roundhouse kick when he saw a figure descending from the sky. He quickly focused his attention towards the stranger, and with a welcoming smile greeted the beautiful Android.

"Android 18! Its nice to see you again since the Tournament of Power! How's it been?

18 certainly remembered that fiasco, especially the grand finale that was Goku vs. Jiren the grey. Seeing Goku in that state, the Perfected Ultra Instinct form, was when the dreams began to happen. His power, his speed, his glorious white hair, his body…

"Yo, 18? You ok?"

18 snapped back into reality, her face becoming red as she practically fantasized right in front of the Saiyan. She quickly gathered herself, blue eyes meeting black.

"Oh, sorry about that. Must be because of how early I got up, not used to it I suppose."

Goku gave a quick nod in response, still having his trademark oblivious face that 18 found irresistible.

"Anyways, what brings you around here 18? Didn't see you as a wilderness type."

'I want you to fuck my brains out.'

18 shook that thought quickly out of her head and began to bring back her cool composure.

"I was actually looking for you, Goku. After the Tournament of power, I felt as though my usual strength isn't enough, especially compared to my brother whom was able to close the massive gap between you and himself to the point he was one of the few left standing. I'd appreciate it if you could spar with me, if you have time."

Goku smiled widely, letting out a small chuckle. He gave 18s right shoulder a strong but gentle pat, making the Android blush a bit.

"I'd love to train you! I've always been a sucker for a good match! Let's go a round!"

It didn't take long for the two to be hundreds of feet high in the air, exchanging faster than light blows. 18 was putting in hard work, getting a bit flustered at how well Gokus defense was, It was practically impenetrable. Goku on the other hand was holding back tremendously. The Android was strong, but she didn't compare to his true strength. If he wanted to show off he could have easily blocked every attack with a finger, but opted to legitimately dodge.

18 believed she saw an opening, throwing a powerful roundhouse kick directly at Gokus head. However, the kick went through empty air, and before she registered what had happened she felt an elbow land a direct hit right across her right cheek. She was sent flying several feet away, and before she was able to get back into a proper fighting stance, felt a kick land directly at her solar plexus, making her bend over.

"Oh shit, you ok 18? I went a little too hard the-"

Despite Whis' training, Goku still kept his guard down too much. 18 slowly throughout the fight charged a powerful energy blast, unleashing it on Gokus broad chest. The Saiyan warrior crashed deep into the forest, the impact kicking up a shroud of debris and obscuring the destruction. 18 flew at top speed, getting to the crash site at a literal less than an instant. Goku was nowhere to be found, a fact 18 found too late realize when a ki blast blindsided her right side, sending her flying dozens of feet away.

"Yo! That was pretty dirty 18! Don't expect me to fall for something like that again!"

18 regained her composure and began to analyze the area with cool eyes. She long realized that Goku holds back too much for her sake. She can't believe she was stronger than him as a super saiyan all those years ago, now she has to cheat to land a hit on his normal form. Regardless, him holding back can be used to her advantage, and from the looks of it he lowers his power just enough that he is still a visible blur for her, rather than outright disappearing if he were serious.

The Android stood still, her senses peaked enough that it's possible to catch him. Not to mention she has a secret that Krillin taught her. She can sense Ki, not the best reader in the world, but confident enough that it gives her a slight advantage.

Just as if she somehow guided Gokus actions, the Android was able to dodge the blur that was Goku's fist, nearly grazing the tip of her nose by half an inch. He was way too close to be able to land a good blow, so did the next best thing and grabbed the Saiyans orange gi, using his speed against him and slamming him on his back onto the hard floor, the Android quickly pinned him, locking him in a perfectly executed arm bar.

"Ouch! Crap, you got me! Can't you feel me tapping!"

18 cursed to herself, quickly letting go of his arm as the two remained how they were, out of breath from the ordeal. 18s infinite reactor wouldn't allow her to get tired, her breathing was from the adrenaline rushing throughout her body. Kami, she hadn't felt like this in the longest of times! Goku on the other hand sat back up, his fatigue utterly vanished in a moment. 18 knew he could have easily finished the fight at any time, but she never was too interested in winning.

"Hah, that was such a good fight! It left me starving though, wonder if Chi-Chi is up and making some breakfast. Wanna join, 18?"

18 was still in a high, the question barely registering for her. Instead, she said something that made Goku bring her back to her senses.

"What?! Why do you wanna know if Chi-Ch, "fucks me well?"

Shit. This certainly wasn't what she wanted. Now that she is coming back down from her high, she began to realize just how horny she was. Her breasts felt like they needed to be groped, and her panties were so soaked she more than likely knew that much of her essence meant she had to have came some time during the fight. What's worse is Goku was literally just a few feet away, his face still perplexed and a bit aghast of what she said. She cleared her throat, trying to think what she could say.

"Fuck it."

The Android quickly but gently placed her lips against the Saiyans, her tongue beginning to explore his mouth until she felt him push her away, hands placed on her shoulders keeping her at bay.

"18, stop! I don't know what's going on with you and Krillin, but he's my friend! And I'm married!"

"Goku, please listen to me! Hear me out a bit…"

18s melancholic voice caught Gokus attention, deciding maybe he needs to hear her out and possibly help her.

"I love Krillin, I'd die for him and our baby. It's just, he can't satisfy me! Throughout our entire marriage he's never made me cum, and touching myself only goes so far. Seeing you fight in the Tournament of power, you were so strong, powerful, tempting… I can't stop thinking about you, the more I try the harder it gets. Besides, I'm not the only needy one here."

18 pointed at Gokus crotch, a massive tent sprung forth. Goku was too fixated on her whole speech, he barely realized just how hot this entire scenario was. 18 was a looker, not to mention strong in her own right. The Warriors of Earth were happy their friend snatched a woman like her, but at the same time harbored envious feelings and Goku wasn't an exception. Now the Android was basically offering himself to him, and to top it off it was true. Chi-Chi hasn't been intimate with him since he defeated Majin Buu, add to the fact she at times got on his nerves, he did the only logical thing in this situation.

18 felt the handa that were still on her soldiers suddenly grip them, and in a flash Goku brought her back in for a deep kiss, his hands roaming her back and feeling her silken hair. On instinct alone, the Android returned the kiss, their tongues clashing against one another as they melted in each others arms, the Androids hands clasped on the sides of Gokus head, while Goku began unfastening his orange gi pants, revealing his massive cock and pressing it against the beautiful Goddess, making 18 shudder as she moaned from the contact. She briefly broke the frenzied lip lock, their breaths erratic as each felt the others breaths travel across their faces.

"Fuck, it's even better than how I imagined it."

18s seductive voice ignited Gokus passion even more, his hands firmly grasping her bubble butt, squeezing it to the point that 18 let out a moan of appreciation her head slowly thrown back leaving her bare neck to be assaulted by Gokus ravenous mouth. He began necking the soft, pale flesh and began straddling the Android, his cock only being stopped from flimsy clothing from entering the entering the beautiful Android. The Saiyan warrior placed 18 on the soft grass, stripping her from her usual jeans whilst 18 removed her shirt, revealing her bare breasts for the mans gaze.

"You didn't have anything underneath? Kami, you must want this."

18 hadn't heard such truer words. She needed to be fucked well, and it's happening. Goku resumed stripping her from her tight jeans, revealing her soaked panties which were removed in seconds. 18 was completely bare for the Saiyans eyes, who returned the favor by removing the rest of his uniform. Both lovers impressive bodies were amongst the forests scenery, their gazes scanned each other with lust. 18s eyes fixated on Gokus cock, who's tool was nearly 10 inches long and massively thick, she could see it pulsating with want.

Goku didn't waste any time, spreading her legs and rubbing his cock head against her perfectly tight nether-lips, 18s body feeling as though it were on fire. Gokus right hand grabbed a handful of her right breast, her massive C cups were practically a perfect match for his hand size. Goku and 18s eyes locked with each others, his faces expression similar to whenever he was in battle.

"Are you sure about this, 18? Once we go through with it, I'm not backing out."

18 responded with a simple nod, her anticipation left her holding her breath. With one, slick motion, Goku impaled the beautiful android.


End file.
